Tempt Me Not
by Spirituality
Summary: Call it stubborn, if you will. But I didn't care how extremely gorgeous or breathtakingly charming the 'infamous' Inuyasha Takahashi was. I would not succumb to his inane sexual desires. Not then, not now, not ever. Or at least, that's what I thought.
1. Meeting My Sin

_**Temptation **_temp**-tey-**sh_uh_n):

_-Noun_

_1. the act of tempting; enticement or allurement_

_Growing up in the conditions I did, being heiress to a multi-million dollar company, it's safe to say I never exactly knew what 'want' or 'temptation' was, being as I never needed the words. The world was my fruit basket, and I could pick up anything I wanted, at anytime. But when I did meet temptation, a man wrapped beautifully in a veil of sin, I hadn't even known. Although, it should have been apparent that he was the one thing I wanted, yet couldn't have in this cold expanse of a world. But I was stubborn, always have been, always will be. I wouldn't succumb to his charm or his anything else for that matter, for I knew that's what he wanted, to add me as another notch in his bedpost. I wouldn't have it. Of course, my boyfriend Kouga should have something to do with my resistance, but in all truth, he didn't. This was a battle I was fighting for myself, and myself only. I didn't know how long this 'push' and 'pull' war would stretch out between me and this sinful temptation, but if anyone had told me then that he would be the hardest thing to resist in my life, I would have only laughed, for there was no such thing. But, if anyone were to tell me now..well, all I can say is I would have to wholeheartedly agree._

-X-

I hated the rain.

It didn't take much for me to despise the wet, cold tears of heaven, I realized. Just endless torrents of water that served absolutely no purpose as to why they graced the earth except to do awful things, such as ruin the perfect picnic with your new boyfriend or get your flip-flops all wet and slippery, threatening your foot to slip at any moment. And just like vodka and orange juice (though not as tasty), with the rain always came a howling brutal gust of wind that made your expensive hairdo of 10,000 yen give you a noisy wet 'slap' in the face. Literally. And I believed just because you happened to be stupid enough to get caught in the wrath of the 'dynamic duo of nature' that it seemed your torment would continue forever.

And that's just how I felt at that very moment.

Bringing a cold, pale hand up to my face, I wiped away the gel that steadily dripped down my forehead in disgust. The style hadn't even last for over four hours, for goodness sakes! And looking over to the small Dolce & Gabbana purse that I had just purchased two days prior, a steamy whistle of annoyance escaped my lips as I watched the rain patter it relentlessly.

So much for trying to look presentable.

No doubt, Kouga would be pleased (more than) to see the way my clothes stuck to me like a second skin, but as I looked down to see the words 'Hollister' leaking down the pale blue material or my shirt, I couldn't bring myself to particularly _care_ what Kouga would think. It was a quite cheap shirt, really, but that was besides the point.

It was cold, I was wet, and there was still no sign of my boyfriend who it seemed, was fifteen minutes late.

Being the 'successful' concert promoter he was, wasn't being late like, unprofessional or something? I reckoned, with a small snort, that it was. But I was no one to talk about professionalism, since I had never held a real 'job' in my entire life, but that was besides the point. I didn't need, nor want one, because labor wasn't my thing. Although, apparently it was my boyfriend's because he was always leaving home, one or two months at a time, to take care of concerts in other cities. And though we barely ever saw one another, I supposed that this was compensation enough for him always never being able to visit home, with his busy schedule and all. Very stable relationship, no? But deep down, sometimes I found it hard to scrounge up feelings for him so that I may smile happily at his jokes or tell him my feelings of infatuation on one of our late night phone talks. I know, wrong, but true. How could you possible harbor strong feelings for someone who was never there? But frankly, I found the 'benefits' that came with the relationship very..satisfying

Hence, a very good reason to bare this weather, I'd say.

Surprised by the loud squeal of tires that veered me from my thoughts, I found myself greatly relieved once a large bus pulled to a stop in front of me and out stepped Kouga, in all his masculine glory. And oh? Was that _two _umbrellas he held in his hand?

Ah, he was such a wonderful man.

His brilliant blue eyes sparkled happily at me before he opened his arms only to have me fling myself into them.

"Kouga!" I howled, not wasting any time in placing a long kiss on his lips.

He whirled me around in response as he laughed at my antics. Now usually, this would not be something _I_–Kagome Higurashi– would usually be caught doing; laughing a playing in the rain like child, but extreme occasions called for extreme measures. He had been gone for a whole _month_! Do you have any idea of how deprived I was? You don't have to have strong feelings for someone to be able to revel in every aspect of their gorgeous body, do you?

I didn't think so.

"Wow," He said, fingering my water damaged hair with a slight smile, "Nice hair, Baby."

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest in a pouting manner. Seemed like I was completely the whole childish act today.

"It used to be! How was I supposed to know it was going to rain?" Of course, if I had paid any attention to the weather channel on my television at home, I would have known, but he didn't have to know that..Especially since it was his credit card that paid for the hair style. Heh..oops?

He promptly slipped his hands around my waist as he absently nibbled my lower lip, a low growl emitting from his chest.

"It wouldn't have lasted long anyway."

"Oh..Why's that?" I managed to mumble through the soft moan that escaped my lips. Not that I cared for his response, with the way his large warm hands rested on the small of my back I didn't particularly care about anything at that point. Yeah..deprived was the word.

"You'll find out soon enough." His breath was warm against my ear and against the elements of nature, I felt the insides on my legs begin to pulse readily with non suppressed heat and myself bucking against him as his hands slid up my back sensually.

Shit, how long had it been again?

"Ahem!"

We looked up to see a man, roughly around my age, standing there with his purple eyes flashing dangerously as the rain pattered him relentlessly, causing the short ponytail in his hair to drop and if not for the great moment he had just ruined, the sight would have been quite comical.

"Why Miroku, you look lonely! Would you like to join?" I asked my old time best friend as I untangled myself from Kouga.

His face contorted into something akin to disgust and I couldn't help but smile as Kouga and I made our way over to him and the luggage.

"Let's try and give that a go once Kouga's out of the picture, eh?" He inquired, wiggling his eyes playfully at me, despite his previous nauseate.

I suppressed a giggle and Kouga growled at him as he hauled his suitcases in the back of my black Mazda.

"You talk as if you don't want your balls, Roku." Kouga replied with a sneer as he pulled me towards him and I couldn't help but wiggle under his embrace. Sheesh, possessive much?

Miroku pulled a disappointed face and made a move towards the car door.

"Sorry, Kags. Some things are just to valuable to waste on one woman. Maybe next time."

I couldn't help but giggle at that one.

"So if that's your excuse for keeping your family gems, what's your excuse for the all the women you sleep with?" I inquired smartly, watching his eyes glimmer mischievously at me.

"Who says it can't be used twice?"

I snorted and laughed heartily. Ah, good old Miroku. Always there to give me a good laugh when I needed one...That or to ruin the perfect reunion. He was quite picky when it came to things of that nature. But I shrugged it off as I slid into the passenger seat next to my boyfriend. Miroku had been my best friend way back in grade school, and even though I'm pretty sure Kouga didn't like him, I made sure they were properly introduced to one another when Kouga and I first began dating. Kouga claimed that he was tired of being around Miroku, but they both claimed they got along for my sake, which wasn't a problem for me.

The ride home was short, seeing as Miroku lived in the same complex of condos as we did. Kouga toted his own luggage with ease to our home, compliments of his inherited youkai strength. Not like _I_ was going to carry anything, even without the superhuman force. Aforementioned strength really did come in handy at times, if you know what I mean.

Speaking of strength, I hadn't even gotten two seconds into our condo before he was all over me, lips ravishing my neck as he pushed me into the close door behind me.

You'd think the man hadn't gotten any in years.

His rough hands disappeared in my hair as he yanked my head back, giving his tongue more excess to the skin on my neck. Not that I was complaining or anything, with the way his mouth latched on to my sensitive spot and sucked fiercely, but shit my scalp was starting to hurt. I couldn't help but moan as a dull need grew in between my legs as his hands made their way to my chest, kneading and rubbing them ferociously while a feral growl escaped his lips.

"God, Kouga! It hasn't been that long, has it?" It was meant as a tease, but came out more as a pained gasp once his left hand left my breast to rub me sensually _down there_.

"Yeah the fuck it has. Gods, Kagome. I don't know if I can take another damn month without you." He growled, his claws making rags of my shirt and bra.

I let out a haughty chuckle as we slowly progressed to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in our wake. Remember those benefits I mentioned before? Well, let's just say they reminded me just how long it _really_ had been since he had left.

And what do you know? Maybe I couldn't take another month without him, either.

I laughed openly at my own thoughts as I was tossed unmercifully on a plush bed.

Who am I kidding? Of course I could.

-X-

The morning after was delicious.

Although the sun doused my sleeping form relentlessly with an annoying heat, I could feel my body come alive slowly as the birds outside my window chirped happily. And as slowly cracked my eyes open in defeat to their song, I was once again acquainted with the tan, slightly hairy chest of Kouga. My body hummed with radiance as the sun peaked into the room, giving his toned body a nice incandescence of golden, reminding me of one of those magazines with the non-exist looking man candies on the front. I ran my finger along his hairy mass before releasing a tongue curling yawn and immediately shut my mouth once I caught a whiff of my own breath.

Ew.

Covering my mouth and sliding from under the covers, I felt the cold air hit me as I ran my naked form to the bathroom, intent on showering then drowning myself in toothpaste before the morning was over.

Emerging a good hour later, all sex goo and bad breath disposed of, my body brimmed with exuberance upon seeing that Kouga was still sleeping soundly under the covers.

Time to have a little fun while Daddy was sleeping.

I began to slip from the large bedroom, the task being none too hard being as the floor was draped in white plush, but I stayed light on my feet just in case. Although, I'm pretty sure that if my shower singing hadn't woken the man up, then nothing would.

I was mere inches from the door when I caught a flash of red in my peripheral vision and flinched and held my breath before I actually looked over to see Kouga's cell phone flashing brightly, indicating he had a voice message.

I should have left it alone and let it blink til it's battery content but for some reason, I noticed, that I had always been a little bit too nosey for my own good and that my curiosity more often than not gotten me into the worse situation possible.

Oh well.

Creeping over, I swiftly picked up the phone, breaking the four digit code (his birthday) and placing it up to my ear.

"Hey, Kouga. This is Ayame.." My hackles immediately rose with suspicion. Who the hell was she? And with a hint of anger, I noticed she was using the sultry voice a woman would use when only begging to laid by a man. Or in some cases, another woman. After boring my ear off for nearly thirty seconds with pleasantries, I perked up when she relayed the _good_ information into the phone.

"..I wanted to let you know that your welcome party will be held tonight at Hell's Gate by the beach at around nine. Can't wait to see you, darling. Ja."

I bristled and slammed the phone down, uncaring of the noise the impact emitted or the loud crack that came from the small device. Darling? Who the fuck did that chick think she was? I'd be damned if I let Kouga go to some party with that home-wrecking whore. Grabbing the phone once more, I punched the redial button rather heatedly before soon deciding against the idea, a new one quickly reforming in my head.

Placing the phone back on the dresser, I briskly stalked out of the room, an ulterior motive brewing freshly in mind. I continued to fume silently until I had completely stormed out of our shared condo and walking down the hallway to one similar to mine, I wrapped on the door.

A woman of her late teens emerged, brunette hair tussled and brown eyes heavy with sleep.

"Kags, babe, when'd you get home?" She yawned, revealing that she in fact had _not_ freshened up yet.

I covered my nose and pushed past the girl into her home uninvited.

"Shit, Sango, don't you know what time it is?"

A blatant snort was her response as she closed the door and shuffled towards me.

"Time flies when you're fucking, I suppose."

Ah, she had a point.

I made myself comfortable on her soft couch of slightly worn out cotton with a tired sigh. Sango, in the thirteen years I had known her, was never one for the expensive or extravagant things, such as leather couches or whatnot. Besides, with her one night stands and partying, all her things would always managed to get fucked up, regardless. Looking down at her as she lay her head on my lap, her brunette locks tickling my thighs, I couldn't help but notice the dishevel her house was in. Numerous pizza boxes were scattered about the floor while various porn magazines were skewed about anything that was worth hanging from. And if my sentiments served correct, I'm pretty sure I saw a few pair of panties laying around.

Talk about lewd.

"Sans, when on earth are you going to get your act together and settle down?" I picked up a nearby magazine and scrunched up my nose at the cover. Was that position even _possible_?

Sango groaned sleepily in response from her head perch in between my thighs.

"When Satan calls and tells me that the blizzard I've been praying for finally freezes hell over."

I snorted and began playing with strands of her hair distractedly. Sango was my very best friend. Well, next to Miroku anyway. She had her own place in my life and even though Kouga absolutely despised her, she always found a way to be the small cloud of darkness in the white world my boyfriend captivated me in. In a way, Sango was like my euphoria induced drug after a long, cleansing day at church.

"Kags you perv, stop staring at my chest." My perfectly sculpted brows rose in humor at her closed eyelids.

"Ah, Sans, I just couldn't help myself." I stated, smiling jokingly down at her otherwise resting face.

"I know, I know." She responded, rolling off my lap and standing up, stretching her body distractedly. "If you find your self-control slipping any more, how 'bout we make our way to my bedroom?"

I shook my head and if possible, a wider smile appeared on my face. Upon other things, Sango's bisexuality is one of the reasons Kouga didn't approve of our friendship. I suppose he didn't want Sango to influence me in any kind of way, but he really didn't have much to worry about. Sango and I had been friends _way _too long to do something like that. It would kind of be like doing your sister–

Okay, gross. I take that back.

But on the contrary to popular belief, I found girl on girl action way less satisfying and I personally needed a man to help me get a good cum. But that was just the way my body worked, not speaking for anyone else or anything.

"Maybe next time, Sans. I came to talk to you about something." I stated, straightening myself as she ducked into a nearby bathroom. I waited for a few moments, before she emerged soon after, adorned in black gouchos and red tank top, her brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail that complimented her sculpted neck and shoulders. I really did forget how beautiful Sango was sometimes.

"What's up, babe? Tell me everything."

So I proceeded to give her the details of Kouga's mysterious phone call, excluding no details about the plan I had formed soon after. And explanation finished, it left Sango rubbing her chin in thought before she gave a nonchalant shrug at my expense.

"Whatever you wanna do, Kags. I'm all for it."

I smiled at her revenue and before grabbing my things and following her on the way out of her door.

Next stop: Universal Mall.

We engaged in mindless chatter for the most part on our way of out our complex, but once we entered the next complex and the saw stacks of boxes outside of a door, I stopped in puzzlement.

Too nosey, I tell you.

"Who's moving in?" My voice piqued with curiosity as I tried to get a better look past the movers and into the rather large condo. If I could see right, this room was even bigger than mine! And that was beyond condominium proportions, seeing as ours was supposedly the largest condo in the entire complex.

"Some big shot, rich corporate business freak, from what I hear." Sango responded trying to get a better look inside the home.

"Oh, you think he's cute?" I couldn't help but ask. I was only female.

"Or _she_." Obviously the female population didn't have much restraint these days.

Losing interest quickly, Sango and I ducked out the hallway to continue our journey. But taking a quick glance back, just in case there was some hot guy (or girl) that we perhaps didn't notice before. And in that split second, I could only become more curious as I caught a glint of silver...hair? Shaking my head at the thought, I brushed off the suspicion lightly.

I had no time for such nonsense.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

My vision swam with blurriness as my blood pulsated in my veins with a heated rhythm to the bass of music slamming unmercifully into the insides of my skull. A familiar sensation had once again overwhelmed me as toxic fumes of alcohol and sex filled my lungs as if I had just taken my first breath of air. The world outside the crimson tainted vision I had grown accustomed to no longer existed and I could feel any past settle I held in my possession fading quickly as another shot of vodka scorched and burned away the insides of my throat.

My resolution was lost.

It had occurred to me long ago that Sango and I had arrived at the wrong beach club (even though this was also a Hell's Gate), seeing as nowhere in the middle of the large mass of heated bodies I could spot Kouga anywhere. Not that I expected him or his Ayame hussy to have big signs that read 'Here I Am!' or anything, but from experience at crowded airports in the past, I'm pretty sure I could spot him from anywhere. But this notion hadn't stopped Sango (more like encouraged her) from practically shoving alcohol down my throat with an excuse of having a little fun without Kouga around to breath down my neck. And I–being the great girlfriend I was–complied without a shrug or thought. It's not all the time I got an opportunity to have a good time, right? Besides, other opportunities for me to find that bitch would present themselves soon enough.

Feeling callous hands slide sensually down my arched back and shatter my alcohol induced world of abyss, a small growl escaped my lips. Ready to protest to this action, I froze as sexy whispers of primal promises tickled my ear and I couldn't help but smirk knowingly at my suitor's expense.

"Roku, you sick pervert. When did you get here?"

A throaty chuckle was given in response as I felt myself being pulled against the hard chest of my best friend. Familiar warmth engulfed me, wrapping around my senses as his hands danced in light circles around my stomach. I knew we were nothing but friends, but how could I deny such beautiful man something equally as beautiful? The answer was easy.

I couldn't.

"Sango called right before you two left. But more importantly," rough hands slid down my hips and into my inner thighs, pulling them apart slightly, "I don't see a Kouga in sight, Kags."

Through my drunken haze of obscured vision and light, I could feel his warmth being brutally ripped from me and I whirled around from the loss, only to face a mildly humored Sango holding Miroku by the collar of his shirt.

"Well lookie what the cat drag in! Long time no see, _darling_." Sango's voice was laced with venom as she leaned her face close to his, causing him to squirm nervously under her gaze.

What a pansy.

Apparently Sango seemed to think the same, because soon her tinkling laughter drifted to my ears, seeming to sober my drunken body up a little. She regarded Miroku for a few more moments with promises of a tortured later before she turned to me, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" I'd like you to meet an old 'friend' of mine from college!"

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"You? College? Hardly ever, darling!" I chastised playfully, recalling the two years Sango had went to college before dropping out.

"Ah, but it looks good in the casual pleasantries of later sex mates, didn't you know?" She replied mischievously, causing us to howl in laughter. Sobering up from our laugh, Sango's eyes perked up as if she had forgotten something. "Oh yeah, speaking of later sex mates, I'd like you to meet someone!"

I winked in return, my high and drunken state making me elated at making a new 'friend', "Bring him on!"

Sango laughed again and disappeared in to the crowd for a moment before reemerging again, a tall man looming behind her.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha," She smirked, stepping out of the way to give me view my new acquaintance.

And I damn near fainted.

Amber eyes of lustful intrigue bore into mine, flashing brightly in contrast to the glossy locks of silver that spilled down his broad shoulders, which in turn seemed just perfect for gripping in the promised throws of passion reflecting in his eyes. His strong chin gave way to a sexy grin at my expense, revealing pearly white fangs that mocked the heart that beat rapidly and unrelenting against my chest. With fangs like those, he _had_ to be something akin to youkai. Probably the reason he was so damn gorgeous. I could feel my belly begin to ignite hotly with the sensation of unsatiated lust as I roamed his taut body through his red button down shirt and baggy jeans and I could practically _feel_ the tight muscles rippling beneath his clothing, which just begged to be ripped away. Although Kouga was beyond sexy, not even he ignited feelings like this in me.

God, this man was a sin.

"Hey." His voice was smooth and deep like a crimson silk, melting away any fleeting thoughts of Kouga in my mind.

"Hey yourself." At this point, I could practically _hear_ myself blushing.

Seemingly amused, he moved towards me so that we were mere inches apart, his musky aroma of pinewood dulling my senses.

Who the fuck _was _this guy?

His hand enveloped my own as his golden eyes pierced mine, a small terpsichorean smirk of amusement on his lips.

"Dance with me?"

Ignoring Sango's encouraging thumbs up behind his back, I gulped as my belly quivered against my will. With his warm hand touching mine, I found it hard to concentrate, the images of naked, heated throws of passion between the two of us clouding my mind.

Gosh, since when did I become such a pervert?

But shaking it off the query quickly, I nodded my head numbly to his question. No use in freezing up and risk looking like a complete idiot, don't you agree?

But as if he couldn't get any sexier, his heated moves on the dance floor gave revelation to his magnificently strong pelvis as we ground shamelessly against one another, bodies so close together that our breath mingled against my face. But at the same time, I refused to let myself be overwhelmed by him. I absolutely denied him the space in my mind where he would be given a second thought because at the time, it was nothing but a dance; something that I could only get a temporary thrill from. No use in getting attached, right? Besides, there was always the little fact that I had a boyfriend.

Damn.

But to my for some reason–to my utter annoyance–he refused to lay hands on anywhere besides my hips, despite our ever increasing proximity.

Maybe he was thinking the same thing I was?

A shudder washed over my body as the song ended, leaving us panting for breath as we stared at one another. God forgive me, but with his hair was slightly tussled from sweat and golden eyes boring into mine, he was the exact image of a God after hot, sweaty sex. It took all I could to make the mantra, _'It's just a dance, it's just a dance, it's just a dance,'_ to become repetitious in my head. Because, after all, that's all it was..

Right?

A soft voice flittering into my ears, I looked up and noticed that my favorite song, Lithium, sung by Evanescence was now filtering through the speakers of the club, giving me a giddy feeling in the pit of my alcohol gouged stomach. Feeling his tug on my elbow, I looked up to see him smirking handsomely down at me. Butterflies fluttered around my insides as he eased his mouth nearer to my ear.

_It's just a dance, it's just a dance, it's just a dance.._

"This is the closest we're gonna get to a slow song here. Let's make the most of it, yeah?"

I gulped and nodded, somewhat eagerly winding my arms around his broad neck as he slid his arms around my waist, hands hovering a breath from my skirt clad posterior. I pressed my body closer to his as the music swept over me, lulling my body into an eternal euphoria.

_It's just a dance, it's just a dance, it's just a dance.._

I could feel Inuyasha rock against me, his hands entwining themselves behind my back as he pulled me closer to him. My body howled in joyous chorus at the feel of my breasts pressed against his hard chestas our pelvises rocked slowly in rhythm to each other. I could feel the ember that resided south of my stomach ignite with ablaze and pulse with a heated flame as his hands slipped under my shirt to feel the skin of my back beneath. Damn him! Dances weren't supposed to be like this! He wasn't supposed to have me drooling over him like this! I didn't even know the guy, for heaven's sakes!

_It's just a dance, it's just a dance, it's just a dance._.

"Sango told me some things." My eyebrows rose in surprise as well as suspicion as he brought me from my thoughts.

"Oh did she?" This was my first time speaking to him since we met (which is pretty bad, seeing as we met thirty minutes prior) and my voice was already laced with anger and distrust for my second best friend.

Way to go, Kagome.

A throaty chuckled had my body vibrating slightly.

"Calm down. She told me good things."

I resisted the urge to snort. Sango's definition of good things to say was telling tales about how much I'd overcome my fear of the male testicles at the age of sixteen.

"Really now?" I could feel the frown turn the corners of my lips, "Continue."

"Well first of all, she told me how pretty your eyes are." He said, pulling me back so he could look into my glassy blue eyes. A smile quirked at the corner of his lips as I blushed and looked away, as to avoid his scrutinizing eye contact. Ironically, a short distance away, I could see Sango's back pressed against Miroku's front with her eyes shut, a small smile of content on her face as she rocked softly with him and his hands grasped hers tenderly right above her waist as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"And," Inuyasha continued, having the gall to pull me into his arms again, "She also told me how beautiful..." I could practically hear my heart began to thunder against my chest, "...your body is."

My jaw going slack with surprise, my reflexes pushed him away from me as I sputtered stupidly for words, my temper rising indignantly. Well, I never! I've had numerous people compliment me, telling me how I was the complete package of beauty and brains, but this guy had the gall to look completely _passed_ all that and straight at my ass!..Well, sort of! Not like it mattered much, seeing as I was currently taken, but still the nerve of this guy! And to think I actually considered being friends with him!

Okay, maybe the word 'friends' was a bit of an under use, but who cares? I shook off the thought as I huffed and scowled at his surprised face, placing my hands on my hips in a peeved manner.

"Well you and Sango can just shove your compliments–!"

His lips swallowed my words and I squealed in surprise as he pulled me closer to him, his mouth messaging my own tenderly. My vision pulsed and swam as a jolt of electricity shot through me, singing all my limbs and buckling my knees against my will.

"Another thing she told me was," The way my head span and vision blurred, I hadn't even noticed him leave my lips and move to a light whisper in my ear, "How fucking gorgeous you are when you're mad."

And then he was gone, the slight tremor in my body and the faint aroma of pinewood wafting against my nose the only proof that he was ever really there. But as the song slowly came to an end, I demanded my heart to stop beating so rapidly against my chest and for my hands to stop shaking so nervously.

Because it was only a dance, after all.


	2. The First of Many

The next day I was livid.

Note: Livid means an extreme form of anger, from what I understand, so try to empathize how I was feeling at this point and let me explain to you why I chose to use this word instead of something more significant or reasonable.

Example. Let's say you're in high school (because high schoolers are known for such infantile things), and your really hot boyfriend (or girlfriend, whatever) has a best friend that you absolutely cannot _stand_. And it's not because they're equally pretty as you or anything jejune like that. What's a little competition here and there to show what's rightfully yours between a versing suitor?

Nothing, of course.

But nothing makes you more upset then wherever you go that best friend is always with you two, mocking, laughing and flirting 'harmlessly' with _your_ boy/girlfriend, making you have this shamelessly lurid feeling of animosity toward both of them.

So let's multiply that feeling by ten, and instantly you have an exact replica of my rage.

Feeling a wisp of hair fall in my face and obscure and effectively lessen the intensity of my hot glare aimed at the eggs animatedly frying on a pan before me, I made a low sound in the back of my throat akin to a growl as I flippantly tossed the annoying appendage over my shoulder. This was _not_ something I enjoyed doing. Definitely if it was for _her._

Her, meaning that green eyed, red-haired goblin looking thing, Ayame (and I say that name with utter contempt) sitting in _my_ living room with _my_ boyfriend, while _I_ slaved away in the kitchen over a hot stove at their expense.

What a fucking joke.

So what she was his new personal assistant, and she took most the work off his shoulders? And who cares that she just happened to be his old time best friend from high school? From the moment the bitch stepped in my door at nine o' clock this morning and wrapped her arms around _my_ boyfriend, I'd had this boiling contempt for her in the pit of my stomach as well as a throbbing headache that blurred my senses with rage.

It was either that or the massive hangover I acquired from the night before. But seeing as she continued to laugh heartily at his jokes and twirl her bright, flamboyant red hair around her finger, I strongly considered I was dealing with the former. But why would I reduce myself to cooking for my boyfriend and his hussy of a P.A. at ten in the morning, you ask?

Because I'm a bitch, that's why.

You think I would let Kouga convince me into doing this task without any hitches? Yeah, right. I had given the impression of a horrible cook with the way her eggs were clearly over cooked and doused in too much salt while her two pancakes sat limply on the plate, some of the uncooked batter still running from the brown disks. It wasn't much, but seeing as I couldn't slit her throat right then (which I very much wanted to) it would have to do. I'm pretty sure she would get the message, knife to her throat or not. But Kouga's plate, on the other hand, was something akin to perfection, his eggs a vibrant, fluffy yellow and his stack of four pancakes donned with a red strawberry as well as drowned it syrup, just the way he liked it. Leaning back to admire my work and make sure their meals were in perfect contrast, I nodded appreciatively at my job well done and picked up the food like the perfect little cook/waitress I was and briskly walked out into the living room, practically seeing the resentful smile that crept up my face.

Serving their respective plates to them with a rude clatter that interrupted their in depth conversation, I gave a small snort of satisfaction as I watched her look at her plate with obvious displeasure before I turned heel and headed for my bedroom.

With my new curtain of malice hanging over their blissfully ignorant heads, I smiled smugly and disappeared into the bathroom, hands full with my dark green bathing suit and towel. Not that I wasn't still absolutely enraged that the bitch was in _my_ home, but I knew best that I shouldn't dwell on it for so long. Because at the time, Kouga was still mine and she could do nothing about it. And if she got too comfortable and decided to do something senile like stay the night or something, then let's just say that was her loss.

Fully clad in my moderately skimpy bathing suit, I slipped into a white tee and some grey sweat pants before storming out of the room, my aura of contempt setting the mood of their conversation on ablaze. Kouga intercepted my heated glare towards Ayame as I approached the door, I heard them shift uncomfortably but remain quiet. Their silence stretched on, making my journey out of the condo seem more tedious than anything. Even though I was still clearly upset, Kouga could have at least acknowledged the fact that I was leaving..He did still love me, didn't he?

As I reached for the doorknob, my stomach did flip flops as I heard a call of my name.

"Kagome?" It was Kouga.

I turned around to acknowledge him, only to see him holding up his tiny blue phone, the crack in the screen making me wince slightly.

Oops. Did I do that?

"Do you know what happened to my cell phone?" I bristled at his question, as well as his accusation. A boiling, ever rising wave of anger bubbled up in my insides, complimenting the pulsing red that seemingly seeped into my vision as I stared upon them.

"Well, Kouga, I never–! _Ugh_!" I couldn't even trust myself to finish my statement before I pivoted on my heel and was gone from their presence with the slam of a door.

My trip to the complex's pool was a heated one. I never at one point wiped the enraged scowl that graced my face, nor did I stop the profane curses that spewed from my mouth, even when I passed by the new person's condo door, which sat wide open. Actually, I hadn't calmed down until the cool blue water engulfed my body as I took a head-first dive into it. As I dipped and dived into the water, I couldn't help it as my thoughts of Kouga melt away and drift into the fuzzy experience I had last night.

Inuyasha, was it?

I mean, I was never one for pleasantries or things of that sort, but he had came on so _strong_ and _sexy._ With the way he held me and grinded against my body gave me the impression that he had such expertise in a lot of things that I wanted so much to indulge in. And even though his comments were a bit too flirtatious for my taste, I couldn't help but go back on my word and morals by the deliciously primal thoughts of his golden eyes flashing lustfully into mine in contrast to the dark room we would be trapped in as he buried himself into me and–

Oh. Shit.

Emerging from the water with a pained gasp, I drifted to the deck of the pool to catch my breath and closed my eyes as I caught my breath. My insides quivered anxiously as I pushed the thoughts of him from my mind forcefully. Here I was, fantasizing about some man I didn't even _know_ while I had a steady boyfriend of two years waiting for my return back to our extravagant home. Failing to notice the flailing sound of splashes on the other side of the pool, I shook the thoughts my mind. It's not like I would even see the man again, anyway. And even if I did, there would be no chances of him actually remembering me, anyhow. And despite that he had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever lain eyes on, he would _not_ enter my mind from this point on. A stranger didn't deserve to occupy such a space.

After I had come to this reluctant revelation, I had done about eight laps around the pool before I got the feeling that the other occupant of this pool was trailing me. My movements were precise and the lane was pretty big, but I had noticed this once I passed by this mysterious person at least three times. I couldn't get a good look at whoever it was, seeing as I close my eyes while I'm underwater, but the way their even strokes and splashes mimicked mine was really starting to piss me off. Who the fuck was playing games at this time of morning? Finishing my last lap, I pulled myself from the water with a grunt, instantly spinning around to face the culprit when I saw...

Nothing.

The water I looked at was mostly calm, the remnants of my exit rippling faintly throughout the flat surface. I gaped openly. I could have _sworn_ someone was in that pool with me! We even brushed shoulders a few times! I had to be losing my fucking mind. That was it. With all the pressure from the whole Ayame/Kouga ordeal and my hangover banging insistently on the side of my head because of the gallons of alcohol I consumed last night, my brain just couldn't take it anymore. I had to have been losing it. There was no other way to explain it. Then out of nowhere, there was tap on my shoulder and a husky, "Looking for me?" that had me whirling around in surprise, my foot slipping on the wet ground before my head hit tile and my world went black.

-X-

My stomach tickled.

That was the first coherent thought in my head when I came to. I didn't dare open my eyes, because even closed everything looked fuzzy and opening them would only succeed in giving me a headache. I tried to remember why my head felt so heavy and that too, gave me a headache. So I just sat there, looking at my fuzzy eyelids for what seemed like forever. I could feel the welcoming fingers of sleep insistently pulling me back into unconsciousness and I was willing tugged until I felt that familiar tickle on my stomach again. It felt like something was sliding across my belly button, its warm and calloused feel giving me the shivers. I reached up to swat away the pesky thing but only succeeded it catching my hand and pulling it into a wet warmth as something slid around my fingers. I then noticed the vibrate of what sounded like a low grumbling and I pulled away from it as I rolled over on what seemed to be a soft bed.

"Sango, you pervert." I grumbled, "Stop trying to rape me in my sleep."

The grumbling stopped for a long moment before the warm thing sliding across my stomach came back, accompanied with a sharp pinch from what seemed like..fangs? My eyes open reluctantly and I sat up slowly, anger clearly marring my sleepy features. "Dammit, Sango, didn't I say– holy shit!"

Instead of the dark rich browns of Sango's eyes, I was staring into the bright golden eyes of..Inuyasha?

"Ah! Shit!" I jumped up and scrambled away, a headboard cornering me from further escape. A small smirk was tugging on his lips as I looked around frantically.

"Woah, woah! Where am I? What have you done with me?" I demanded, regaining my confidence. The guy I had met last night was some sick, twisted pervert who kidnaped unsuspecting girls like me! I should have knew it. He was just too perfect to be all good.

Grabbing a nearby object of the table next to me, I held it over my head threateningly. "Don't come near me sicko, I'm not afraid to use this!"

He chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made my insides melt with pleasure. How the hell could he chuckle sexy? Okay, a gorgeous pervert with a sexy chuckle had just kidnaped me. I could handle this.

"What are you going to do? Beat me over the head with porn?" He replied, laughing again.

I blushed as I looked up at the object, three women's asses staring shamelessly back at me under the words 'Girls Gone Wild'. I dropped the DVD with a shriek before blushing again, pretty sure by then, that my entire face was red. Okay, then again, maybe I couldn't handle this.

"Where am I? Have you kidnaped me?" I asked, sitting up trying to regain some of my past confidence, which was dwindling by the second.

He then reached up to scratch what had to have been the most adorable things I had ever seen in my entire life. Two, white doggy ears were perched neatly on the top of his head that twitched cutely every so often to, what I guessed, where the sounds around him.

"Oh my, those are so adorable! Are they real?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, temporarily forgetting my past fear.

"You know," his deep voice rumbled, "You sure do ask a lot of questions for someone who just got rescued."

Pulling my eyes from his ears, I looked at him skeptically. "Rescue? How did _you_ rescue _me_?"

He frowned in response. "Oh, you don't remember, do you?"

That fear was starting to come back ten fold now. And I could hear the quiver in my voice when I said, "Remember what? What are you talking about?".

He laughed again, this time his golden eyes glinting amusingly at me.

"Clumsy _and_ forgetful. You're lucky you're cute, you know that?" He replied, laughing again. If it had not been for the way my fist wanted to connect with the side of his head, I would have just melted into that laugh. I'm telling you, the man had a sexy laugh.

"Hey! How would you know that I'm clumsy?" I cried, crossing my arms over my chest, clearly annoyed. This guy was lucky he was cute, too! Or else I would have said I few choice things to him by now. Savior, or not.

"Well, darling," He replied, standing up to come sit next to me on the bed. That familiar smell of pinewood drifted to my nose with us being to close together, causing my stomach to quiver slightly and the area between my thighs to pulse heatedly. Oh man, tell me this guy wasn't turn me on just be sitting next to me! I could feel his hands bury themselves into my hair and just when I was about to protest, he applied a light pressure to a spot that had pain shooting through my head and my vision doubling.

"Ow! Fuck!" I ducked away from him, "Why did you do that?"

"That's where you hit you head after you slipped on the pool deck." He stated smugly, "And being the kind gentlemen I am, I brought you back to my newly furnished condo so you could rest. Any problems there, princess?"

I felt my face heat up as a hot blush spread across it. I remembered now, seeing his face before I slipped and fell. Oh, my, how embarrassing. Slip and fall in front of a hot guy you just meet and knock yourself out cold. Way to go, Kagome. Remembering all of sudden the thing that was tickling me in my sleep, my hand traveled slowly to my bare stomach. I was still in my bathing suit, after all.

"So if I was here the whole time..Then what was that on my stomach?" I asked slowly, looking at him curiously. Whatever it was, it felt hell of good, and was on big ass turn-on because remembering it nearly had me leaking myself.

"Oh that," He replied with a mischievous smirk, "Just a little coaxing to get you to wake up."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, "Coaxing? What type of coaxing?"

"This type." He proceeded to lean down, sliding his tongue across my belly, the warm, rough feeling of it causing me to squirm. Oh gods, that felt just _too_ good. His hands rested against my sides as he continued to lather my mid section with his tongue, causing me to draw my legs up and writhe under his scrutiny.

"O-okay," I said nervously, my hackles rising in guilt, "I think I get it now."

His golden eyes flew to mine and he smirked, pulling himself up. I froze as he reached forward, grabbing my hand in his before he slowly pulled it towards his mouth, "Do you, really? It would be my pleasure to show you more."

His mouth surrounded my middle and pointer finger as his tongue began to swirl around them, causing me to wrench my legs shut in an attempt not to embarrass myself.

"I'm sure it would, but– ahhh, shit." His fangs were now nipping at my fingertips, feeling like promises of what he wanted to do with the rest of my body. "I..ah..think I should be going now. M-my boyfriend is waiting."

"Let him wait." Was his reply as his trailed his nipping fangs from my fingers to my arm, slowly trekking his way to my shoulder. Man, temptation had thing for trying me, because there is nothing I wanted more right then than to jump this man and rip off all his clothes to have my way with him. But god forsake me, I couldn't. There was no way I could get out of this alive if Kouga found out. So against my better judgement and soaring arousal, I tried to weasel my way out of it.

"Well, seeing as I don't really _know_ you, I think it's best if I just–"

"Get to know me then," He said cutting me off as his mouth found the crook of my neck, "Just like I'm getting to know you."

I gasped as he latched onto one of sensitive spots with his teeth, the claws of his right hand scraping their way down my thigh, all making me quiver excitedly and the heat in my legs to rise ten fold.

"Oh gods, you gotta listen for a minute, okay?" His hand stopped under my knee to left my leg and secure it sensually on his hip.

"Mhm, I'm listening." Was his mumbled reply as he sucked ferociously on my neck as he inched his body in between my parted thighs. Hardly what I call an attentive listener, but I continued nevertheless.

"Well," I started, only half way squirming from his grip. Because who was I kidding? I wanted this just as badly as he did. But there were some things that were in the way. Like, the fact that I had a boyfriend and oh yeah, this guy was a total stranger. "I don't think we should do this right now, I mean I have a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend and, I don't really know much about you and well...well..." My mind had by now lost most coherent thought to the point where I couldn't even speak. The claws that had hooked my leg around his hip were now trailing down the bottom of my thigh, tickling the tender flesh of my ass that–thanks to my bathing suit–was so poorly hidden. He scraped at me softly while his lips traveled from my neck to my ear, nibbling at my lobe, the electricity from his breath on my neck causing me to buck against him.

"Ah, there you go, Kagome," he growled in my ear, pushing his claws further underneath my bathing suit to feel more of my bottom, "Give in to it like I know you want to. I can smell your arousal, you know."

My face went hot from a blush that I knew was coming, and if I had the intelligence to speak, I would have denied his accusations. But instead, my head lolled backwards as his fangs scraped the flesh of my neck. So much for modesty.

"It's really enticing, if no one has ever told you. Heavy and spicy; I first smelled it back in the club. Fuck, it just screams for every inch of you to be licked and _devoured_."

My aroused gasp came out sounding more like a scream as his claws moved to rip my bathing suit top so I could come spilling out into his waiting hand. How did I know he was going to do such a thing? Because he looked like that type of man, that's why.

But as fate would have it, his torture came to a halt when he lifted his head from me, pointing his nose in the air and taking a short sniff of the air. I sat there stupidly in a world of aroused ignorance and probably would have remained in such a state if not for the growled curse Inuyasha let out as he finally untangled himself from me. I wanted to sigh in relief at the distance he had created by getting up to gather his wits, but I found that after the glimpse of tainted bliss he had shown me, what reason did I have to be relieved? Perhaps the fact that I didn't completely commit adultery against Kouga–with a complete stranger no less–is what caused the nervous knot that winded so tightly in my stomach throughout this whole ordeal to loosen, but upon my other beliefs, the whole ordeal wasn't finished yet.

"Get in the closet," Inuyasha ordered, turning to me.

I raised a humorous eyebrow at him as he stared me down. Under different circumstances, if my legs weren't just beginning to cool from their heated pulse and my head wasn't descending from its ultimate high, I would have probably obeyed, seeing as he looked as if he knew what he was talking about and it would have better for me to do so. But seeing as I wasn't it my right mind, I crossed my arms over my blushing chest defiantly, "And why should I?"

I got no response except for the grip of steel bestowed upon my arm as I was ripped from the bed and dragged over to the closet.

"Ow, hey! What do you think you're–" I was cut off as I was tossed unceremoniously in spacious, but dark closet.

"Be quiet and don't move." He ordered and as I opened my mouth to retort, he shut the closet door.

I pursed my lips in an angry manner as I prepared to open the closet door and spew a string of curses at him with a vengeance, but stopped once the door of his room flung open and in floated Sango, who wasted no time in winding her arms around his broad neck and placing a long, searing kiss on his lips.

-X-

**And so the drama begins..**

_Spirit_


	3. A Heated Gaze

Have you ever had a moment where your entire vision spins into some sort of exaggerated twist, before the dry feeling of your tongue and throat make you realize that your world is in fact sitting at a complete still, nestled comfortably on a confusing axis of utter disbelief?

My blood, at that moment, was ice.

Her lips were on his, and vice versa. He made no move to stop her, not that he would just because I'm hiding in the closet watching or anything, oh no. As a matter of fact, his hands somehow found their way to her ass with a smack and a grab that had a disgustingly delightful squeal coming from her. My heart thundered in my ears as I felt a hot rage boil up within me. Oh man, he was in for it. That pompous, arrogant, dog -faced prick of a jackass was feeling on me and my friend! I mean, she was a little more willing than I was, but that being not the point, I couldn't help but feel just a tad bit stupid for actually beginning to buy into his game. Good thing I found out in the beginning.

I should have known it from the start! This guy was way too gorgeous to not have been a player or something of the sort. I mean, there was always the asinine possibility that he could have been gay with the way his fingers were like magic; _that_ I could handle. His tongue down my best friend's throat?

Not so much.

I had half a mind to stomp out of that damn closet and give him a piece of my mind; maybe take out a piece of his, as well. But I thought second of it as an unbidden image of Sango's ridiculing face flashed through my mind. Oh, goodness. If she knew he had almost had his way with me then stuffed me in a closet at her arrival, I would never her the end of it. Hell, when put it in that perspective, I would ridicule myself for something so foolish. Jesus, what had I gotten myself into? I turned my attention back to them to see Sango's fingers entangled in his hair as her worked his mouth on her bare shoulder.

Ugh, the bile in my throat was rising by the second.

He slid his hand into the back of her shirt, still nibbling absently on her shoulder as they began a pleasant conversation, which peeved my nerves. Why not have coffee and a movie while they were at it? Hell, at the rate they were going, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I don't know where this anger had come from, seeing as there was always a nagging thought in the back of my mind since I had met the jerk. Sango, on the other hand was a loose girl, I wouldn't put the blame on her. Not all of it, anyway. It was that jerk that was so aware of what he was doing.

"So, tell me, Yash. What do you think of my little Kagome?" She asked, causing my hands to quiver at the topic. Ah, shit, shit, _shit_.

I was about to avert my attention when Inuyasha's golden eyes flew to where as I stood– while he was still kissing and nibbling her shoulder, mind you– and a small smirk flitted across his mouth. I froze. It was as if he was looking right into my eyes, despite the small spaces obscuring his vision in the closet door. His eyes flashed as he continued to stare, and I could only watch, mouth agape, as he pulled up my best friend's leg to rest on his hip. I barely even noticed the way her leg automatically hooked around his mid-section with the way his mocking eyes seemed to bore into me and the frozen blood in my veins was then set ablaze.

"Mm," He mumbled, licking the area between her neck and shoulder, "What's to think? She's cute..._Real _cute."

Although slightly perturbed by the way he was speaking of me while practically _fucking_ her, I didn't miss the way he emphasized the word 'real' with a rough press of Sango's ass, nor the way his eyes still bore into the space I occupied in the closet. I suppose to avoid such a vulgar scrutiny I could have hid behind his clothes, but something about the way he was looking in my direction had me entranced. I know, it sounds stupid, but the way he continued to stare and feel on her body was almost..arousing. It was as if he didn't even notice it was Sango he was feeling on. His eyes were feral, and darkened to an aroused hue..almost as if he was intending his gropes for..me?

"Yeah, I know you'd think so! So what, are you gonna make the first move or what?" Sango replied, choosing that precise moment to thankfully untangling herself from him. The moment Inuyasha's eyes averted from their hard gaze towards me, I felt the need to let out a sigh of relief..and take a cold shower, lord help me.

He raked his hand through his white mane distractedly, taking a breath of air, as if he had read my thoughts, "I don't know, Sans. She's a bit of a bitch."

I scowled. That mother fucker.

Sango laughed and hopped onto his bed, "Yeah, I know!" So much for defending your friends. "But that's the beauty of it! You can't tell me that's not what makes her so.._hot_. Angry chicks are monsters in bed. I should know."

I couldn't help it. A hot blush spread over my face and with the way I sputtered, you would think I was a school girl looking at her first penis. Remind me never to get angry in front of Sango, ever again.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said slyly, sliding onto the bed with her, "I think you _and_ her in bed sounds a bit more promising?"

A crossed my arms as I rolled my eyes as I watched his gaze flicker to me and back.

"Yeah fucking right, pervert." I clamped my hand over my mouth instantly, but with the way Sango looked around curiously, I knew I was caught.

"Hey Yash, did you hear that?"

Say no, say no, say no. Please for the love of God, say no!

"Yeah, I did. What do you think it was?" I seethed. That mother fucking, two-timing, son of a–

"I dunno, sounded like it came from the closet." A sly, knowing smile spread across her face as she stood and walked towards where I sat, "Well, sounds to me like someone's been breaking in the bed early and doesn't want anyone to know!"

I stood and looked around frantically, as if searching for an escape. Damn, damn, damn. The walls were smooth and the clothes that hang in his closet weren't nearly long enough to hide my body completely.

So in other words, I was screwed.

I wrenched my eyes shut as the door creaked open and the light of the room poured in onto me.

"Woah, Kagome?" I wanted to curl up and die right then and there.

I opened my eyes and laughed nervously, running my hands over my legs absently. "Heh..Hey there, Sango."

She looked me up and down, tilting her head sideways in curiosity and as she opened her mouth to say something, I acted purely on instinct as I slid passed her and out of the closet, scooping up my earlier discarded clothes and making my way to the door briskly. It was a shameful way to exit, but I'd be damned if I would have stayed there with such a thick tension hanging in the air. Then, I stopped suddenly having second, mischievous thoughts, then pivoted on my heel angrily as I stomped right back up to a curious looking Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what are you..?"

My palm connected with his face then, and as a gasp and cheer of glee escalated resonated the room, I figured the tension now would be ten times as worse as it was before. And as I left the master bedroom and out into the living room, noting the few boxes that littered the place, I could hear Sango behind me exclaim, "Hey, I have this same DVD!"

Then again, maybe the tension was all mine.

The next few hours flew by in a blur of suppressed embarrassment and shame, starting from the moment I entered my home to find Kouga and Ayame nestled on the same couch, both hunched over looking over some 'paper', right down to the when Kouga asked me out to dinner. I avoided his gaze, and decided to better if I obscured his notice of my strange behavior by acting upset at Ayame's presence. I mean, it did upset me, but it wasn't the main thing on my mind at the time. With all that had happened this morning, that bitch was just a leaf in the wind.

But later, as I slipped on an orange strapless and white capris, just when I was lifting my hair into a neat half up, half down style, I took notice of the ugly purple blemish of a hickie that sat rather noticeably on the pale flesh of my skin. "Oh, fuck me!" I cursed loudly, which in turn had Kouga knocking on the door and asking if I was alright, and then let my hair down. Man, it's as if the day I decide that jerk-faced prick would never enter my life again, he brands me like some sort of cow. I went through hell and high waters to get his scent off me in the shower after I got home this afternoon, and now this shit?

I swear, if I could hate him anymore, I would.

A few mumbled, angry comments slipped from my lips as I decided put my hair in low pigtails instead to hide the hideous mark. I supposed I could have used make-up or something, but I'm pretty sure Kouga would have smelled it and questioned me, anyway. A rough sigh escaped me while I applied a light lip gloss to my lips. Why is that it's always _me_ that gets caught up in these kind of ordeals? I mean, come on. What were the chances that the gorgeous god I met at the club the night before was moving into the same complex of condos I lived in? I knew what that meant. No matter how much I hated to admit it, I would be seeing his pretty, smug face a lot more often. I mean, I could always cut my morning swims short or make them earlier, but let's face it. He was my best friend's friend (Tongue twister, I know) and there was no way I could avoid him forever.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

It was only when Kouga and I pulled up to a cosy little diner in the heart of the city that he noticed I wasn't talking as much I usually do. Hell, I hadn't even noticed we had left the condo, being as deep in thought as I was. But I had to force myself to look away once I saw the compassion in his azure eyes once he asked me what was wrong. Oh, man. Guilt was a bitch that I just didn't feel like dealing with just then. Shaking my head and telling him that I was just tired, I quickly climbed out of the car. Okay, it wasn't really a lie. I _was_ tired. I was tired of golden-eyed, silver haired bastards that just popped into my life out of nowhere with attempts to sweep my off my feet with charming words and smoldering kisses from heaven.

But he didn't need to know that.

I assumed my regular behavior after this, asking Kouga how work was going and whatnot, feigning interest, as usual. As we were seated at out booth near the back of the diner, which was really classy and sophisticated, by the way, he continued to tell me about bands and business partners and deals that I would most likely never remember. But I just nodded with a few 'Oh, really?' and 'You're lying!' thrown in to make the simulation of me listening more realistic. Usually I wouldn't mind talking about what Kouga wanted to discuss, but that night my mind just was focusing on much. I was really out of it, to put it simply.

"Ah, well, that's great, baby." I replied to Kouga's unheard comment, "I'm glad you're enjoying your work."

I took a sip of my wine. Mm. It was sweet and bubbly. A bit heavy, though, and I felt the light buzz creeping into my senses. I looked up to see Kouga nod before reaching across the table to entangle my hands in his, the warmth of his touch spreading throughout my whole arm. Ah, the bliss of being loved. What a feeling.

"I missed you so much, Kagome," he said, his voice soft. The sweet lull and hum of the soft music playing in the background only added to the romantic atmosphere as Kouga's gorgeous blues glinted in the moonlight shining through the window beside us. With the warmth of his hand engulfing mine, all my troubles seem to come to a slow dribble and gradually melt away into the back of my mind, nearly becoming nonexistent.

That is, before I looked out the window.

The wine I was in the process of swallowing came rushing back up as I sputtered suddenly, coughing to hack away the uneasiness and surprise I felt. I was vaguely aware of Kouga coming to my side and patting my back gently as I was so consumed in looking out the window to peer the couple across the street.

There was no doubt about it.

It was Inuyasha, again.

His silverish looking hair was pulled into a low ponytail that bounced along gracefully as he was pulled along by a woman that looked to be around my age, her own golden colored hair billowing behind them as she steadily spoke through perfect pink lips. Oh man, I just couldn't get rid of this guy! There was miles upon miles of Tokyo that stretched in every which direction, so why was it that he seemed to always be where I was? I absentmindedly sunk lower in my plush seat, fearing he would turn and see me eying him through the large glass window. I didn't want to him think I cared or anything, because I didn't. I was just curious; or so I kept telling myself. I continued to watch as the woman stopped pulling him, though never severing their connection, and sauntered back to him slowly, her mouth still moving, though at a slower pace. I wasn't a professional lip reader or anything, but it seemed like once she wrapped her arms around his neck, her words were something like: "And tonight, you're all mine." They their lips met, and I looked away, disgusted. Gosh, there was just no stopping this guy! First, it was me that morning, then Sango that afternoon, and some blonde, model chick that night! He was like a dog in heat, I swear it! The bile rose in my throat and inwardly I cursed Sango for introducing me to such a man. Every time I saw him, it would only make me angrier. Ignoring Kouga's questions at my expense, I downed another scorching but sweet glass of wine before looking to him.

"Kouga, darling," My words sounded a bit slurred. Damn, I was getting a little tipsy. It was a shame a man I had only known for two days drove me drunk. "Can we go home?"

Kouga eyed me curiously for a moment.

"You sure? We haven't even eaten yet." He pointed out.

My stomach bubbled a little as my vision doubled slightly. Okay, maybe I was more than a little tipsy. What can I say? My alcohol tolerance was never very high. But I would have done anything to push that image of Inuyasha and that woman from my memory. Anything.

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry." I said, clumsily sliding from the booth with Kouga's assistance.

"You? Not hungry? Wow, you really must be tired." He taunted with a chuckle as we made our way out of the restaurant and into the chilly air of the night.

"Ha, ha. Aren't you the kidster?" I said, a shiver of goose bumps running up my arms. I glanced over to see Inuyasha and that girl still ensued a heated lip lock and I cringed before stopping suddenly, taking Kouga by the hand. With a wicked intention pulling the smirk on my lips, I pulled him to me, encircling my arms slyly around his neck. He made no protest, nor asked any questions as I was pushed against the hard cement of a building, the mischievous glint in his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the moon. As he dipped his head toward mine, I glanced up to see that by now, Inuyasha had what seemed long ago severed his kiss and was now looking straight at me.

How he noticed I was there, I don't know, but I was pleased nonetheless and kissed Kouga with equal the passion I saw burning in his golden eyes. Perfect. I made sure we made eye contact, simultaneously massaging Kouga's tongue with my own. I studied Inuyasha's features for a moment, and I would have smiled in satisfaction if it were possible. A frown of mild anger marred his features as his dark eyebrows disappeared up into his silver bangs as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. It was an interesting face, somewhat between a look of anger and surprise as he completely ignored the girl tugging insistently at his arm, his gaze completely focused on us; or me, rather. So in other words, it was a classic. And that night when I climbed into the passenger seat of Kouga's dark green Mazda CX-7, I drove away happy, a satisfied smirk of accomplishment on my lips.

-X-

"F.W.B"

A confused flicker was given in response. "Excuse me?"

A nonchalant shrug was the answer as Sango's brown eyes didn't dare glance in my direction. I raised an eyebrow in turn. My anger and embarrassment from earlier that day was still crackling and she knew that any said thing would set me off. As a matter of fact, the only reason I was even in her presence was because that bitch Ayame was at my place with Kouga and I had nothing else better to do.

Man, I should have gotten drunk when I had the chance.

But on the up side, Miroku was there as well, my legs tangled comfortably with his as he sat next to me on the couch, and it made things a little less awkward, seeing as he was in the dark about the whole situation. And I'd be damned if anyone told him, either. I was still praising myself for my earlier brazen and boldness, but that wouldn't last long if Miroku knew what had happened that morning.

"F.W.B, Kagome." Sango repeated, picking up the remote and flickering through the channels on the television. I knew she was just trying to distract herself from my gaze. Sango never watched T.V.

I switched the position of my legs so I could look at Sango more directly.

"_Excuse_ me?" I hated to repeat myself, but for the life of me I didn't understand what the hell the woman was talking about.

Sango huffed quietly before she fidgeted a little. She was nervous. I hated nervous. Nervous meant bad.

"Inuyasha and I." She replied. "We're just 'friends with benefits'; F.W.B."

I scoffed and ignoring the small bubble of jealously that arose within me, I turned away again, silently hoping that Miroku wouldn't take interest in our conversation. I had no such luck.

"Oh, really?" He piped up, leaning over me on the couch and towards Sango. "Where do I sign up to get in such a position with you, my lovely Sango?"

I pushed him away with a scowl.

"Whatever. It's not like I care or anything." Liar, liar.

Despite this, Sango continued, "So if you like him, or whatever, you know.."

"I do _not _like him!" Why couldn't they just buy my lie and let it go before I did something embarrassing like blush or something?

"Says you!" Miroku said disbelievingly, leaning over to place his nose inches from my cheek.

I instinctively leaned away from him and more towards Sango as I felt my face get hot. Ah, damn. So much for that.

"I don't!" I protested angrily. "Besides, I don't want Sango's leftovers." I turned up my nose snobbily as the inner bitch in me arose.

Miroku recoiled with a laugh and I could practically hear Sango scowl behind me.

"A little late for that, Kaggs. Everyone is Sango's leftovers. Probably Kouga, too!" He said, chuckling a little bit more.

"Bite me, bastard." Sango growled, shooting him a glare.

"Gladly."

I rolled my eyes as they continued to squabble. They were hopeless, I swear. They've liked each other since I introduced them a long, long time ago. It was way back when Sango had first started professionally modeling and since I hate fashion shows for the love of everything, I dragged Miroku along with me, not thinking that sparks would fly like they did between the two that night. I mean, they were practically living at each other's houses the very next day. And even though Miroku swears Sango feels for him, she hates to admit it's more than casual sex between the two. An exclusive relationship is what they needed, but both of them were hopeless flirts so I wouldn't hold my breath for a time when they set sights on just each other.

I looked back up to see Sango leaning over me as her and Miroku ensued a heated lip lock. I cringed and slipped from in between them. Eww.

"Oh, gross." I said, taking a step toward the door. "Can't you two–"

"–get a fucking room?"

A new voice had me whirling around. Gazing into honey golden eyes had my stomach dropping. Oh, my.

"Inuyasha." I heard myself murmur against my will. My voice quivered. Damn. For a brief moment, I was at a loss for words. But it only took me another moment to remember everything. The pool, the closet, the blonde, and Sango. I sneered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His smile was equally as wicked as my tone as he leaned down so our faces were inches apart. I tried my damndest not to swoon. "Miss me?"

His eyes were smoldering, and his light cologne wafted to my nose, dulling my sense of rage. Wow. Had I forgotten just how gorgeous this man was? Shit, why was I angry again? Oh, yeah. Raging man-whore. Okay, focus.

"Keep dreaming, idiot." Not the most creative thing to say, but what the hell? I was feeling unimaginative.

He frowned and I was vaguely aware of his nose moving slightly as he sniffed me. Woah, he was sniffing me? Getting a little too personal, buddy. Before I could protest, he growled.

"You smell like wolf." His words were venomous, and had my hands balling into fists at my sides.

"Yeah? And you smell like some cheap whore, so deal with it."

He snarled, and I resisted the urge to recoil at the fierceness in his eyes. I'm Kagome Higurashi, dammit. I would not back down to this STD pool of idiocy standing before me. No matter how gorgeous he was or how hot he got me, I would not back down.

We stood like that for a while, nose to nose, hot glare matching hot glare, and I noticed his gaze starting to waver before Miroku conveniently intervened, "Oh, our first lover's quarrel! Get the camera, Sango!"

This broke the trance and I looked away, the anger marring my features bringing a blush to my face. Lovers? Inuyasha and I?

As-fucking-_if_.

Inuyasha seemed to think the same thing because then he snorted, "Oh, please. She's a wolf's bitch."

Oh man, this guy was just asking for it.

"Yeah? And what are you?" I countered, "Some bimbo's boy toy?"

His eyes narrowed and a small smirk flitted onto his lips. "Maybe. Jealous?"

Snort. "Hardly."

"Okay, okay, you two." Sango said, pulling me towards the couch and away from Inuyasha, "Calm down. Sheesh, I've never seen such chemistry."

I glared at her best I could. She was playing with fire and she knew it. She backed off and plopped onto the couch beside me, pouring herself a cup of wine then offering me some. I accepted with a small sigh before slinging my skirt clad leg over Miroku's thigh in a rather..provocative manner once he sat down beside me. I looked up to Inuyasha, who sat on the love seat next to our couch, and he his molten eyes lingered on my leg for a moment before looking between Miroku and I, eyebrow raised in what look amusement. I caught his eyes for a moment before taking a leisure-like sip of my wine, shrugging smugly in a hopeless manner before scooting a little closer to Miroku, who in turn absently began rubbing my thigh while conversing with Sango. If this bothered Inuyasha, he surely didn't take notice as he averted his eyes from me to Sango.

"So, Yash, to whom do I owe this lovely visit?" Hm? Was Sango flirting? I took another sip of wine. Interesting.

"Bored," he replied, reaching for the bottle of wine before looking back up to look at her. "But I mostly missed you."

I could feel Miroku apply tensioned pressure onto his caress of my thigh. Mm. Jealous much?

"What, little bleach head not getting you hot enough?" I taunted with a smirk, taking a sip from my glass. I just couldn't help it. This guy had it coming. His gaze flickered to me for a moment before ignoring my comment altogether. Aw. He was just no fun.

Sango raised an amused eyebrow, ignoring me as well. "Mostly?"

He shrugged, that oh so annoying smirk still on his face. "I mean, you're place reeks so bad of wolf that I almost didn't want to come in."

This had me jumping up, arms stiffly akimbo. "Are you implyin I stink, you arrogant pig?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged again. "Well, if the shoe fits.."

I balled my hands into fists as I felt the urge to lunge at him overwhelm me. The _nerve_ of this guy! I was well and ready to pulverize at him before I felt Miroku's grip on my arms holding me back.

"Now, now, Kagome. Let's not get violent, hm?"

Inuyasha's mocking eyes bore into mine as I was vaguely aware of Sango rolling her eyes in annoyance as Miroku soothingly eased me onto his lap. The smirk on his perfect lips and the amusement in his golden gaze told me everything. He was daring me to challenge him, mocking my efforts to defend myself with that smug ass glare of his.

I didn't take the bait.

I ripped my arms from Miroku's grip (which kind of hurt, by the way) and stood up stiffly, headed for the door. "Fuck it. I don't have to deal with this shit."

I could hear Sango and Miroku's protests behind me, but I couldn't give a rat's ass if they wanted me there or not. Three days! Three days I had known the arrogant jackass and it seemed as if we wouldn't be able to sit in the same room together without me having the urge to rip out every strand of my hair from their respective follicles. I fumed and made the short trip to my room, muttering curses along the way. Well, that's what I would have done if the hard call of my name had me stopping in my tracks.

I stood, staring at my pale blue door as I set my jaw in anger. It was Inuyasha, damn him. I could have taken those easy few more steps and ignored him completely, but something compelled me to stand there, and against my mind's will, I did. I wanted to hear what he had to say. An apology, maybe?

"What?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Then again, maybe not.

I whirled on him, temporarily startled by his proximity. I hadn't noticed he was so..close. My nose was practically buried in his chest by how close we were. I buckled my knees, the urge to swoon pulling at them. Ugh, what was I? Fifteen?

"You," I bit out, "are an arrogant jackass. I don't even _know_ you and I already you make me want to pull out all of my hair!"

I could see the way his face contorted as if he wanted to give a smart remark (and I wish he might've) but schooling his beautiful features into a frightening scowl, I could help but gulp at the way his eyes flickered and burned like a golden fire. Did I just say golden fire? Wow. Yeah, I did. The trickle of arousal in my panties would give thanks to that, as well. Have I ever told you how fucking _gorgeous_ this man was?

Once more, why was I mad again?

"And you act as if it's like heaven on earth being around you!" Oh yeah, that's why. Great reminder, bastard.

I got right in his face with a smirk of mock arrogance. He got mad easily. I liked that, for some reason. "Yeah? Could've fooled me."

I didn't even notice my feet move towards the wall until I felt it pressed up against my back, the cold plaster reminding my that there was no escape, not distracting me in the least from Inuyasha's smoldering gaze. His proximity had my breath hitching in my throat as warm wave of need spread throughout me like a virus.

"Listen here, bitch," He sneered, slamming his hands on wall of either side of my head, "You'll learn not to take my kindness for weakness, got that?"

His soft lips on the crook of my neck had me gasping quietly as he murmured against my hot skin. Holding onto the anger that was quickly being smothered by a black lust, I hissed. "It's a kindness I'd rather do without, thank you."

"Yeah?," he chuckled, bringing his lips to hover dangerously close to my parted ones. "Could've fooled me."

I waited anxiously, panicking that his lips were soon to touch mine. We were right outside my door, for goodness sakes! If Kouga were to venture out that door at any moment..I gulped. I didn't want to think about it.

"So tell me princess," he murmured, nuzzling my neck with his mouth and nose, "Just how long are you going to claim to 'not know me'?"

I swallowed thickly. How in the hell did I end up in this position?

"A-as long as it takes."

"Mm," he murmured against me, "Nice answer. I'm going to Sango's show tomorrow, you know. I want to see you there."

My head swam dizzily as I gulped again, not trusting myself to speak. I nodded numbly as his lips graced my collarbone with glorious kisses, causing me to instinctively arch into him.

"Good." He replied, grabbing my ass in his palm and slamming me into him, causing my lips to crush against his. It was bruising, smoldering kiss that had me hot and flustered against him, but throughout all this, I could still taste the underlying taste of victory his mouth held, the disgustingly smug arrogance and scolding brazen that massaged my tongue roughly.

"I'll see you there." I resisted the revolting urge to whimper as he pulled away, taking a step away from me, that overconfident smirk still on his lips.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he strode away, his long strides cocky and self-assured and him, not looking back once.

My back pressed against the wall again, this time no one being there to keep me from crumbling helplessly to the ground.

Oh by the Gods, what had I gotten myself into?

-X-

**Is it just me, or is Inuyasha a cocky, self-absorbed asshole? And that every chapter so far has ended with a kiss of some sort? Is that redundant or what? Hmm. Okay, maybe it's just me. Review, review, review, people!...Did I mention review?**

**F.Y.I.- **Sango is a model. Not sure if I uh..made that clear enough. Ahem. Review!

_Spirit_


	4. Bigger and Better

"I can't stand him."

Miroku snorted, flipping the pages in his magazine, his violet eyes relaying his obvious disinterest, "Really? You two seem to get along so well.."

I glared at him from the place in the depths of my closet, "Really, Miroku. Your sarcasm isn't needed. This is a dire situation!"

He raised an eyebrow in response, but didn't tear his eyes from the magazine in his lap. "I'd hardly consider your situation dire, Kagome. Ignorant, maybe, but not dire."

I rolled my eyes and continued to probe the seemingly infinite contents of my closet, looking somewhat desperately for something to wear that evening. Fashion shows were extremely high-classed around my parts and anyone who dared where anything less then stunning would probably end up in the front of the news paper the next day. And I, being a sufficient, but technically unknown (a way I'd prefer it) heiress, couldn't be caught doing or wearing anything short of immaculate.

"Okay, Miroku," I said pulling out my selections and lying them on the bed next to him, "Which one says, 'I'm here because I have to be, but that doesn't mean I don't look better than you?'"

"That's nice, Kagome," He said off-handedly, still staring intently at the magazine in front of him.

Twisting my face into what I'm sure was a frightful scowl, I snatched the magazine from my inattentive friend. I looked at the page he was staring at to see a picture of Sango–yes, Sango–lying sheepishly on plush bed, scantily clothed in a red lace bra and panties as the top of the page were the words, 'Your Wildest Dreams...In Red'. How original.

I snorted indifferently before tossing the degrading thing across the room.

"Come on, Roku. Get a hold of yourself. You've seen Sango in less than that, I'm sure." I berated, giving him a pointed, suspicious look.

He grinned unabashedly, "What can I say? It's such a tease."

I shook my head again, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. Their love was hopeless, really. It was almost cute..Well, with the exception of Sango possibly screwing Inuyasha senseless. Woah, ew. Could I have grossed myself out anymore just then?

I don't think so.

"Okay, Roku," I said, spreading out my dresses for him to examine once again. "Help me out here. Which should I wear?"

He leaned back on his elbows and groaned.

"Jeez, Kagome. Do we have to do this? I'd be a lot happier if you went naked. For numerous reasons, I might add."

"Ugh, you're such a pervert." I replied, scrunching up my nose.

"At your service."

I pulled another face. Of course, he was handsome beyond means, and every woman seemed to know that, by the way, but give me a break. Not to sound valley or anything but, Miroku and I? Gosh. That was a total ew. I mean come on, best friend, here! How yuckier could that get?

He then quit his lecherous antics and looked at the selections for moment with a mixed expression before picking up my dark blue jeans and black tank that flared out to expose my stomach at the bottom...and tossing it aside.

"Too..casual." He said off-handedly looking over the last two selections.

I huffed. "That was a very elegant shirt, I'll have you know!"

"I'm sure."

He looked at the next to pieces of clothing with more scrutiny. One being a red, haltered dress that had a large, white belt wrapped around the torso, and the other a stereotypical little black dress, the shimmer of black on the dress lightening into a dark blue at the hem. The black one looked straight out of a Mariah Carey video, but I loved it nonetheless.

"Well," Miroku said, "which dress do you think Inuyasha would prefer?"

I gave him a glare that would freeze hell twenty times over, "Which face do I choose to show you just how much I don't give a fuck?"

He laughed. "Ah, ignorant love. The most beautiful of them all."

My eye twitched. It's like he _wanted_ to be castrated or something. If he wasn't my best friend, I pretty sure I would have done it without a second thought because it seemed as if Miroku just loved pressing my buttons at that moment.

"Just pick a damn dress Miroku before I–"

"My, aren't you the violent, feisty one tonight?" He chuckled, cutting off my threat, a glint in his violet eyes, "Let's say we stay home if you promise to keep acting so..fiery."

And the next minute he was sprawled out on the floor unconscious, the left side of his swollen and red. I huffed indignantly.

"Fucking pervert.."

-X-

The lights were damn near blinding.

I stepped out of Miroku's car and straight into sea of blinding lights and hollering voices.

"Look, it's Kagome Higurashi!"

"Miss, Higurashi! A moment, please!"

I ignored all this as Miroku came around and linked my arm with his as we slowly, mechanically, made our way to the entrance of the fashion show, the tall elegant building looming gloriously into the star dotted sky. With the way all the damn lights were flashing and people were calling out my name, you'd think I was walking up the red carpet or something, and I was by no means flattered. But Sango was very popular model, and to have a technically famous model _and_ a multi-million dollar heiress in the same building was big fish bait for the tabloids. I tried not to shield my eyes as more cameras went off. Jeez, if this is what I'd have to go through, I'd hate to be Paris Hilton.

Miroku and I were stopped then as a young, female reporter jumped in front of us, practically shoving her microphone down my throat.

"Miss Higurashi! Can we borrow a moment of your time?"

I was about to tell her about a few select things she could borrow (those things involving my foot and her ass) but intercepting the warning glare Miroku gave, I closed my mouth and reluctantly nodded a silent agreement.

As her questions began soon after, I noticed something as I peered at this woman a little bit more. I mean, it wasn't as if I had anything better to do. Her long, black hair was silky, well kept, and straight as a bone, falling down a her back as if had poured onto her head from a bucket. And along with attractive chocolate brown eyes, it was safe to say she was nothing short of gorgeous. Hell, if I hadn't know any better, I'd say she should have been a model instead of a reporter with all the crappy questions she was asking. But this isn't what had me squinting my eyes and setting my jaw in astonishment. What bothered me most– not the nagging calls of my name surrounding us–but the pouty shape of her lips, the perfect height to her cheek bones, and the flawless complexion of her skin made it look like I was looking into a freaking mirror. Like, no lie. This woman was the complete emblem of me with straight hair and brown eyes. Add a thinner arch to her eyebrows and throw on some collagen injections and I'd be looking directly into my own face. It was kind of creepy–really creepy, actually–like listening to me talk to myself. Does that make sense?

"Ms. Higurashi?"

I looked up to see her and Miroku looking expectantly at me. Apparently so enthralled in gawking at my 'twin', I hadn't heard her question.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I asked if you were doing anything job-wise while you await your position in the Higurashi Corp.?"

I gave her a skeptical look. She was technically asking me if I was still living off my father's funds or had I gotten a job. The latter nearly had me scoffing.

"No, I'm not engaged in any career as of right now." Hell, why lie?

She wrote something down on a notepad before shifting her attention to Miroku.

"And may I ask who this handsome man is, Ms. Higurashi? A boyfriend maybe?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows in what I guessed was curiosity.

I allowed myself a fake laugh in response. "Oh no, this is my _friend _Miroku Kinawa. He's my escort for tonight."

The woman wrote something down on her notepad with a nod. I kind of felt sorry for her. She was asking a ton of questions–albeit not good ones–and wasn't getting any good information out of me. But what can I say? I lived life in the slow lane, with less drama and rumors from snoopy paparazzi like her. Although Sango and I loved to let loose and get the ultimate pleasure out of like, I was still careful of where I went and who I was around. And it was not like she had anything to say about my fashion sense, since both Miroku and I were dressed perfectly to a 'T', so I really didn't think I had anything to fret about.

"So, rumor has it that you've become involved with business owner Inuyasha Takahashi. Is that true?"

I thought wrong.

I'm sure my mouth must have been agape in complete and utter shock, and I could feel my face heat up in undeniable anger as I stared at the reporter as if she had just grown two heads. Last night's events flew past in a blur of memories and I placed the back of my hand across my forehead in a vain attempt to stall the headache I felt coming on. I had never felt like fainting so much in my life.

"I'm sorry," I practically growled, "But someone must be mistaken. The only person _I'm_ involved with is my _boyfriend_ Kouga Hitsuwaga. I'm not even sure I've heard of an Inuyasha Takahashi."

She gave me a skeptical look before shaking her head and scribbling something down on her pad. And have my eyes deceived me, or was that a smile on her lips? Hm.

She looked back up to me, fake smile in tow.

"Thank you so much for this pleasant interview, Ms. Higurashi. I hope you enjoy the show!"

I smiled sweetly, my insides gurgling in anger. Fat chance, bitch.

I then continued on with Miroku, him declining any further interviews, probably noticing the infuriated look on my face.

"Was it me," Miroku whispered to me, "Or did that woman look just like–"

"Shut up, Miroku."

I fumed silently. Me? And Inuyasha? Hardly _involved. _If you called him being involved in my potential murder, then sure. Anything else was completely and utterly farfetched. I wondered who could possibly have spread such a rumor? I mean, there were a few kisses and gropes between two gorgeous people, of course, but that was expected, right? And purely innocent, of course. I had a boyfriend, for fuck's sakes!

"You're so tense, Kags. Calm down, it was just a question." I heard Miroku whisper as we approached a tall man with a guest list.

I seethed in anger. "But Miroku! You know how the paparazzi are! Whoever gave them that rumor is going to cut me up in the tabloids!"

I was quite aware that I was whining, but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn at that moment.

"Well, you kissed him, didn't you?" Miroku inquired, facing ahead and not looking at me.

I fought a blush as I kept my head down. "A few times, but nothing like _that_."

I could hear Miroku snort. Apparently I wasn't fooling him anymore than I was fooling myself.

"Well, he's the one who asked you here, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "but he had his fangs in my neck and his hands on my ass! I would have said 'yes' to just about anything at that moment!"

Miroku glanced down at me with a smirk. "I bet."

"Roku! You're not supporting me! I do _not_ like him! Is everyone forgetting about Kouga or something?"

He looked up in thought for a moment before shaking his head in a knowing manner.

"It's not Kouga..Sango and I both know how you feel about him.."

But before I could think of this sentence anymore, Miroku and I seated ourselves in front of the runway, his favorite seats for various reasons. I rolled my eyes at the thought. The room itself was rather large and dimly lit, the serene music fluttering giving it a soft facade, but doing nothing to brighten my mood. Green plants with large, flamboyant, flowers were attached to every crevice and corner of a wall, some dangling and swaying lazily above our heads.

It was then that lights around us dimmed further and a bright white light flashed on suddenly, illuminating the runway in a ethereal sort of way. A short, stubby man wobbled on stage shortly after, a microphone clutched in his stubby, fat fingers.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Tokyo Festive Fashion show!" A collective applause was heard before he continued, his voice nasally and clogged with God knows what, "We're very honored to host such a big event for our small little Tokyo, and we could only give thanks to the beautiful women that make all this happen! So without any further ado, let the show begin!"

He wobbled off the runway just as the an upbeat techno sound blared over the speakers, complete in contrast to the music that was previously playing, and the first two women strutted down the walkway. I eyed their exotic clothing for a moment, before shifting my already bored gaze elsewhere. I was never into fashion shows much, and considering neither woman was Sango, I had no reason to watch the hussies strut their skinny shit. It was kind of annoying, really. I wasn't used to appreciating anyone else's beauty but my own, so I took in my surroundings. I noticed the enthralled look on everyone's faces, taking in all the exquisite decoration as well as the two empty seats next to mine. They probably were reserved for someone, being that they were great seats and still empty. Eying the seats wearily, I resisted the insistent tug in the back of my mind that told me I should have stayed home. My appearance had only made it seem like I was bending to Inuyasha's will. But in his game of tricks, I intended to be stiff as a fucking brick and show him that two could play this ridiculous little game that had ensued since we met. I could only just hope whoever was sitting next to me wouldn't be a big fat, smelly guy and his equally fat friend Butch. That would be rather unpleasant.

I felt a nudge in my side.

"Sango's coming."

I wondered how he could possibly know that before I noticed the lights around the runway swirl about in an overly dramatic display as the music rose higher in pitch, the mindless chittering around us regressing to whispered mutters of buzzing excitement . The swirling lights slowly zeroed in on the beginning of the white runway, and that's when a black silhouette of a woman appeared in the middle of the unnecessary beam of light. Once the dramatics slowly faded away, I caught sight of Sango as she sashayed down the runway with a walk that could rival Naomi Campbell and I could practically hear everyone's breath simultaneously get hitched in their throats.

I let my lips curve into a proud smirk, if only for a moment.

Her brown hair was a curly–not wavy–mass on top of her head that bounced and caressed her back joyfully as she walked, her heels clicking in beat to the tune bleeding from the speakers. The silver sequined dressed that adorned her body hugged her in an incredibly sensual way as her hips swayed with every step she took, large rectangles cut out in the dress exposing the skin of her slim hips and mid-section through sheer, transparent veils. The dress ended at her feet, hiding her heels from view; though they could be heard quite audibly as she marched towards us.

Sango reached the end of the runway, striking two long poses before looking down to Miroku and I for a quick second, her big brown eyes sparkling in amusement. She winked with a small smile playing on her lips before turning gracefully and marching back down the runway from whence she came.

I felt Miroku shift uncomfortably beside me and before I had time to voice a tease, a hot whisper occupied the ear opposite my best friend. "I don't know about you, but that's not exactly what I came to see."

I felt my body tense up and I didn't dare look to the side of me as I _felt_ his feral golden eyes sweep over me in a bodily lust that was practically oozing off him. I don't why I was surprised that he was there, being as he invited me in the first place. But with everything going on around me, it had to have slipped my mind.

I straightened myself. He may have startled the hell out of me, but I'd be damned if I gave him that satisfaction. I stared ahead at the runway, eyes unseeing.

"Oh, it's you..again."

A small chuckle resonated from him. "In the flesh, princess."

I resisted the urge to slide down in my seat. "You could have sat somewhere else, you know."

"Yeah," he replied as I glanced at him, "But then I'd be giving up a very beneficial opportunity."

I swallowed the saliva in my throat quietly, knowing otherwise it would have been nervous gulp had I not put in the effort. My nails unconsciously dug into the seat.

"What do you mean, 'beneficial'?"

A felt a claw run up my thigh then, tickling the flesh near the hem of my dress, sending goose bumps dancing up my quivering skin. The first small wave of arousal hit me, and no doubt he would probably be able to smell it. But despite this, I kept my composure.

"Don't get to excited, dog-boy," I said, removing his hand as if in mock disgust, "Sango's not done yet. Wouldn't want her to see what kind of whore you really are."

"Well," he said, leaning to whisper in my ear once again, "If you can't handle it.."

I stiffened for reasons unknown before I opened my mouth to reply. "I–"

"Inuyasha, who are you talking to?" A nasally, feminine voice broke the stifling cocoon of unease Inuyasha had wove around me and I looked over in surprise.

A small woman sat, her glossy hair short and gleaming in the mild darkness of the fashion show. Her extremely child-like face was etched in utter anger and confusion as she peered at the silver-haired man beside me with her piercing red eyes. I studied her for one scrutinizing moment, taking in her disgustingly explicit top and a skirt that should have gone for a belt. The word 'slut' came to my mind more than once.

Inuyasha looked over at her and back to me for a moment, before grabbing her hand. "Yura," he began, "this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Yura."

I hardly wanted to be introduced to the disgrace of a woman, much less become acquainted with her; even in term of names.

She seemed to think the same as her eyes roamed over me, a small frown playing out on her face. "Her hair isn't very pretty; Or glossy, for that matter." She turned her attention to Inuyasha, her previous anger forgotten, "I don't like her. Who is she?"

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to tell her a few things before the lights overhead blinked on, indicating the fashion show was over. Forgetting all about my previous statements, I looked over to Miroku, who stood up with strained look on his face. I laughed, forgetting all about Inuyasha and his hussy as Miroku grabbed my arm, "A little hot under the belt, Roku?"

His lips pursed as he shook his head. "You have no idea."

As he began to guide me outside, I turned to Inuyasha quickly as if he were nothing more than a bitter afterthought.

"Oh yeah, and try not to give this one that nasty little STD of yours, okay? She looks like she has enough of her own."

I winked and without stopping to see there reactions, I turned gleefully and was on my way.

-X-

The next hazy morning I awoke with a long, exaggerated yawn that had my limbs stretching in odd angles and my back cracking tiredly. The bright morning sun peaked unabashedly through my eyelashes and into my squinting eyes and just as I was about roll my ass over and succumb to sleep for about another hour or so, the warm palm of a large hand slid stealthily up the side of my thigh, spreading a deliciously tingling feeling up my leg as it began to caress my inner thigh.

"Hello, my little early bird." A husky voice had me looking over to see a very naked, very sexy Kouga spread wrapped in our bed sheets, the sun bathing his toned body like some sort of god. I licked my lips.

"Well, hello to you, too, gorgeous." I greedily ran my eyes down his hard chest, to the slightly muscled plane of his smooth stomach, then nearly drooled as the delicious dip leading to his family jewels was teasingly hidden by the maroon covers of our bed. I felt his hot skin under my fingertips before I even realized it as I heard myself mutter in sultry voice, "Mm, how long has it been since we've had such a delicious rising?"

I caressed his stomach teasingly as he pulled me closer, a growl ripping from his throat. "Two days, if my guesses are correct."

I scooted closer, wrapping my bare leg over his hot thigh and drowning my fingers in his waves of brown hair, "That's much too long. I think we're overdue."

Just as his lips hovered toward my over eager ones, there was loud banging heard, effectively shattering the mood. Kouga pulled away from me then, grabbing his hair angrily as he flopped back onto the bed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he growled in frustration.

Once the loud banging on what I assumed was the front door persisted, I smiled playfully–although just as disappointed as he was–before kissing him quickly, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

I jumped out of bed at his muttering, angry sigh, throwing on a tank and spongebob boxers, not caring for a minute about my mussed, tangled hair. I padded to the living room, though the banging continued insistently.

"Shit, I'm coming," I muttered, unlocking the door and throwing it open.

I didn't get a chance to see who it was before a body latched onto mine, long, muscular legs wrapping around my torso and excited hands latching onto my shoulders.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod!" Sango's shrill voice shrieked as I stumbled backwards, my vision spinning at the excitement, "Ohmigod, Kagomeee!"

I gripped her back in a fruitless effort to balance myself, "Ohmigod what?!"

She gripped tighter, squealing louder. "I did it! I did it! I'm one of the top 10! Number one, Kagome! Ohmigod!"

Once I managed to successfully untangle the larger girl from my body, I clutched my head to steady my teetering vision as she continued to scream excitedly.

"Shit, Sango," I grumbled, "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

She smiled brightly and placed on hand on her hip, shifting from foot to foot, but otherwise calming down considerably. "This is big, Kagome. You have no idea."

"You're right about that." I agreed, leaning tiredly against the wall. Man, what I wouldn't do for a shot of vodka just then. For numerous, lingering reasons that needn't be explained, I might add.

"I'm number one, Kagome." She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes gleaming.

"Number one of what, Sango?" I couldn't push the exasperation from my tone.

She seemed not to notice; either that, or she didn't care. "Here," She said, handing me a magazine, "This'll explain everything."

I grunted in response, taking the magazine away from her and eying the cover, whose top read, '_Exclusive_'. My eyes lingered on the sub titles for moment before shifting to the cover on the book. There, in the startling dress she wore the night before was Sango at the end of the runway, her hand on her hip (much like it was at that moment) a confident smirk adorning her gorgeous face. I looked to the subtitle near the bottom, which read, "_The new number one, taking Japan and every competitor by storm! Next stop for this gracious beauty: Paris! (See inside for details.)"_

I gave an approving click of my tongue as I handed the magazine back to Sango, letting out a low whistle of praise. "Wow, Paris, huh? That _is_ pretty big."

"Who are you telling?!" She replied, clamoring onto my couch much like a five year old would, "Midoriko," She said, referring to her manager and agent, "said that she leaked the information to the tabloids before telling me as a surprise for doing such a job well done last night!"

I opened my mouth to reply before being effectively cut off by a small wrapping on my still open door. I peered over Sango's shoulder to see Miroku looking in at us.

"Sheesh," He said as he strode casually, his hands jammed in his pockets as he eyed us, "You would at least give the girl a chance to get decent, Sango."

Sango huffed in response, her face too excited to actually look angry. "Says you. This is impor–"

"Fuck. You'd think you give some warning before you go running down the hall like a fucking maniac." A cloud of smoke billowed in the doorway before a insouciant Inuyasha walked through it, dispersing the polluted streams with a wave of his clawed hand. In his mouth was a limp cigarette, his eyes looking bored and slightly peeved before they landed on me. Not growing self conscious in the least bit, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as his eyebrow raised in mock amusement.

"Shit Kagome," He commented, pulling the stick from his mouth, a pleasant smile spreading across his delicious lips. "You cold or what?"

I felt my mouth twist into a scowl, preparing to give in an irritable reply, before three sets of eyes drifted downwards. So, naturally, I looked down as well, and upon seeing that my body was in fact reacting to a mysterious draft (or something else), I grabbed hold of my chest with a vengeance, a hot blush rising from the pits of my stomach as my unwanted company burst into laughter. I eyed Inuyasha angrily, only to see him smirking appreciatively before I turned my back to them completely. Ugh, the nerve of this guy! It was too early in the morning for this shit!

"Aw, come on, Kags," Sango purred, poorly stifling her laughter, "If it's any consolation, you have the roundest, juiciest–"

"It's not consolation, dammit!" I practically growled, my face heating up as I fumbled with my words, "I was in the middle of something, you know!"

Someone hummed in a sly understanding, and I turned around–my arms still clutching my chest–to see Sango rolling her eyes in an irritated manner.

"Ugh, please. Then we _must _be doing you favor."

I resisted the urge to rub my head for some sort of mental release. Where the fuck was that shot I was looking for earlier? Wherever the hell it was, I'd give anything to make it double at that moment.

I looked up then, in reaction to the hairs suddenly standing up on the back of my neck, to see Inuyasha's golden eyes boring into me, their intensity making my heart skip a beat and had I been moving, I would have surely faltered. He looked me up and down in a harshly scrutinizing manner before his lip pulled into a half-snarl, the cigarette hanging from lips lessening his cruel gaze. He looked away then, "Feh. Tell me about it."

I narrowed my eyes, completely fed up with his mouth, "Hey–"

"Well," Sango said, interrupting–again. "We'll let you get back to your..Ugh, 'business'," She stated, using her fingers as quotations, "But if you get tired of faking orgasms, we're going out for a celebration a little later. See ya." She gave me a small smirk before sauntering out the door, Miroku in tow as he sent me a brilliant smile and a small wave.

Inuyasha was last to file out as he shoved his hands in his pockets, striding out the door lazily. I don't know what compelled my vocals at that moment, but as my hands drifted to my sides and I watched his strong stature walk away from me, I couldn't help but letting his name escape my lips in meek question. Why all the previous anger and spite towards him dispersed in that one moment, I hadn't the slightest clue, but it didn't hinder me in the least.

"Inuyasha?"

He stopped then, half turning to me, his eyes of indifference in complete contrast to the look he had given me five minutes prior. "What is it?"

"Are you going?" I asked, wondering why in the hell I was so nervous all of a sudden and why my hands fumbling shakily with my shirt, "To Sango's celebration thing, I mean."

He turned around fully then, a sexy smirk decorating his handsome face and I resisted the urge to simply melt in his heated gaze. He strode up to me strongly, my stomach doing flip flops of jittery anxiousness as his mocking golden eyes bored into mine.

A finger tilted my chin up as his feral gaze swept over my face. "My, my, I didn't know you cared."

I turned away stubbornly, the vague sound of Kouga's cell phone (as well as him answering it) evaded completely by my mind. "I don't. I just wanted to know because you know, I'd love to avoid you at all costs."

His smirk turned into an full fledged smile, and it was then I noticed the absence of his cigarette as his pearly fangs gleamed at me. "There's lots of things you love to do to me, Kagome." He let out a deep, sexy chuckle, "But avoidance sure isn't one of them."

The small bubble of anger rising in my stomach was smothered by an anxious, embarrassed avert of my eyes. "You're fucking nuts."

His grasp on my chin had me looking back into his golden eyes, although I was reluctant to, for fear of drowning in those deep pools of emotion that stared through my soul. "But, just for you," His face inched a little closer to mine, and I could small a hint of mint on his cool breath, "I'll see what I can do."

With the way my hands span and my vision blurred with anxious butterflies, I wasn't sure if the pressure on my lips was him kissing me or my own involuntary purse of said appendages, but the slamming of my door snapped me back into reality like cold water would a sleeping person.

I don't know if it was the fact that I was slowly descending from the high Kouga sent me on earlier, or the fact that it was just too fucking early in the morning, but I suddenly found myself missing Inuyasha's unique warmth against me and that pissed me off to no extent. His tone was smug, and all-knowing, and if it my panties weren't beginning to soak through, I would have let that smooth, seductive voice convince me that I wanted him. But apparently, that wasn't a problem for me, if the insistent throbbing in my loins and my heaving chest counted for anything.

The sudden warm, strong hands wrapping themselves around my torso did little to quell a yearning, involuntary feeling in pit of my stomach as Kouga placed his hands on top of my belly.

"I know you hate for me to tell you this," He said, his breath fanning out over my bare shoulder, "But I'll be on late leave later this afternoon for my next concert."

Although I barely registered his words, feigning interest came as second nature to me now, "For how long?"

"Two weeks."

My brain scrambled frantically with the events that occurred this morning–Kouga saying something about making the most of our time as he began to pull me towards the bedroom– and I couldn't help but notice that although I was quite used to Kouga giving me the sudden news of his departure, something was different about this one case.

No matter how many times I desperately tugged at the stubborn shred of despair hidden deep within my subconscious, I realized with a heavy heart that I just couldn't bring myself to care as much as I once did. I suppressed a sigh at this thought. Now who's fault was this sudden realization? Mine?

Or Inuyasha's?

**-X-**

**I really need to work more on Blood Lust. But once I start writing this, I can never stop. It's crazy. Have a I ever mentioned I love a sexy, dirty talking Inuyasha? Because I do. Lol. But I also love a good, twist and turn plot, which I'm trying to give to this story. Though it still is a secondary story, though it may not seem like it at times. Lol. Review, people!**

_Spirituality_


End file.
